


No Words Spoken

by Fvntvsy



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I Dont Know What I did, M/M, Mornings, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvntvsy/pseuds/Fvntvsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn contemplates Liam's eyes in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first shot writing on here but excited!  
> This is just a piece of fluff that popped up in my mind.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

The golden sunlight filtering through the hotel's flimsy curtains was doing a fantastic job in bothering Zayn. When the light beamed across his eyes for the umpteenth, he let out an annoyed growl before sitting up in resignation. Rubbing at his eyes, Zayn felt a delicious stretch in his legs from the events that had taken place the night before in this very bed. Speaking of last night, Zayn turned to find the reason behind his tingles. Liam lay beside him encased in a cocoon of white sheets, hair matted against the pillow, sleep creases running down the exposed side of his face. His bottom stuck out like it always does when he sleeps. Zayn brushed over the tender skin with his thumb, his other fingers caressing his boyfriends skin, a fond smile on his face.

Leeyum. How was this gorgeous boy his? Zayn knew he was infinitely lucky, being in the world's biggest boy band and all but Liam somehow beat everything else. His Liam was so warm and kind, the counterpart to Zayn's quiet and brooding personality. Yeah Zayn could be a right prat sometimes, but his boyfriend's eyes always lit up when he saw Zayn. Zayn cocked his head to the side to get a better look at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. In a few hours he would be up, sleepy brown eyes meeting his own amber ones. Zayn leaned his head back on the headboard and sighed in contentment. His hands were suddenly itching to grab his sketchbook that was still in his unpacked suitcase and to draw Liam's warm orbs. Liam would blush and remind him that he has more than enough pictures of his eyes in sketchbook but Zayn will never admit that everyday he would find another fascinating glint in his boyfriends eyes that needed to be saved on paper.

Sure Zayn is definitely not the romantic one in this relationship although he tries. Sure he is quiet but he notices things. Like the way Liam's eyes get sparkly when he talks about something that excites him, bouncing around the room as he speaks with upturned red lips. Or the way his eyes crinkle when he grins at something that he finds very amusing, letting out a deep laugh. And the way the brown of his eyes turn soft when he sings, the passion in every inch of his body. Zayn also notices his boyfriends chocolate eyes grow fond when he ruffles Zayn's hair or whispers something in his ear. He sees how warm they turn when Zayn comes home after a long day and Liam is just so happy that his boyfriend home as if he does not see him everyday. Zayn's also aware of how Liam's eyes dilate and turn almost pitch black when he shoves him against the wall, kissing along his neck and sucking on his weak spot that leaves him shivering against Zayn.

But his favorite is when a sleepy Liam opens his eyes, bleary and unfocused before he locks them with Zayn's. As if on point, Liam rustles in his spot, and Zayn takes away his hand that was combing through his boyfriends tangled hair. Honey lazy eyes connect with alert but droopy coffee ones. Pink lips smile softly, and Zayn gives a timid smile back. Liam nestles closer into Zayn and no words are spoken. Their eyes are enough to convey their love.


End file.
